Knights of Christ
The Knights of Christ (KnoC) was a Bloc of alliances based on the principles of Christianity and Chivalry. The Treaty The Knights of Christ A treaty of honor, brotherhood, and mutual defense "This treaty is formed under the ideals of friendship, honor, respect and brotherhood. The signatories of this treaty pledge: To value the well-being of their allies and the embodiments of this treaty, and show this value with actions; to do nothing that would harm their allies and to do all that is in one's power to aid them. To trust in the judgment of the Council of Knights; to show this trust by performing those duties that are expected and commanded to them, in order to further the goals of the treaty with alacrity and chivalry, be they in the nature of defense, peacemaking, service to the needy, or any other thing, providing only that these commands are lawful under this code and do not conflict with the edicts of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. To place themselves at the defense of their allies in times of war and ill fortune, with courage and prowess. To share information in order to assist each other in a sense of mutual protection, growth and stability. To honor their allies as brothers worthy of respect and protection in time of need, to protect and defend all nations of their allies as commanded by the Council of Knights, and to serve the will of our God as he speaks to them. To treat all inhabitants of planet bob with respect and consideration without judging them deserving; to be gracious and generous of resources, service, and spirit both in times of abundance and in dearth; to be above vengeance and pettiness; to see rank, title, and blessedness as greater responsibility rather than greater privilege, and to hold oneself to this code of chivalry even in the midst of ill treatment and misfortune. The Signatories shall defend each other to their utmost ability should any one of them be directly attacked. Any signatory may declare war on a non signatory due to another treaty or agreement, but in this case the other signatories are not obliged to attack as well. The signatories must give seven (7) day’s notice if they are planning to resign from the treaty. Each Signatory shall send at least one representative to the Council of Knights – each alliance shall also be allowed to send one extra representative for every 200k of alliance strength. These knights shall elect from amongst themselves a Patronus to guide the Council. The Council shall vote on decisions related to the well being, development & future of the Brotherhood, and decide on them by single vote." signed, For The Holy Crusaders: *Chris Redd - President of THC *Joffrey17 - Vice President of THC *Domanader - Judge Magistrate *TBA - Minister of foreign affairs *Domanader - Minister of Trade and Finance *Joffrey17 - Minister of Defense *Admiral Reiem - Minister of Recruitment *Alexpark - Minister of Domestic Affairs For the Christian Coalition of Countries: *Sheldomar, 4th and Current Chancellor of the CCC *Wolfgang von Orange, Vice Chancellor *The Kaiser, Minister of Defense *Edgepik, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Vojav, Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs *The Ruler, Director of Security For the League of United Armenians: *Lord Emil, High Chancellor of LUA *Sigmund of Urartu, Emperor of LUA *Blue Voyager, Imperial Minister of LUA For the United League of Nations *Rheebrosinc - President *W. McAdams - Vice President *MarineMan - Judge Magistrate *Jedi rojas - Minister of Recruitment *Salvi7neo - Minister of Trade and Finance *NoWarninG - Minister of Internal Affairs For the Irish Republican Army *buzzboygt - Grand General *Lord Spud - General For the Catholic Alliance *William George - Alliance President Links *The Knights of Christ Forum *The CN Forum Announcement of the Bloc's founding *CN Forum Announcement of CROWN's and LUA's admission to the bloc Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups